


Don't mourn me

by TheCreativeCreature



Category: Lastman
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Letters, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCreature/pseuds/TheCreativeCreature
Summary: Lastman spoilers. Vivaldi's reaction to the aftermath of the 26th episode of the first season.





	Don't mourn me

You haven't seen him from yesterday morning, when he was getting ready to go watch the FFFC.  
It started to get worrying. It is high time he came back.  
He should have been back yesterday.  
Where is he.  
You walk back and forth the room. He should have at least called you. What if something happened to him?  
He is so small and fragile afterall. You grab your hair and pull it enough to get painful.  
You feel like you need to find him right now. And the others.   
Who was he with? That boxer? Prim?  
Where are they all?  
One of the guards slides a newspaper to you.  
"Gemini Cross found dead today morning in VIP lounge of Paxtown stadium"  
Prim is still nowhere to be seen or heard of.  
You call his number. The phone rings in the main audience hall.  
He must have been there. What if he's there right now?  
No, no, no, you just checked, it is empty.  
For the first time you touch his belongings without your master knowing. You know he'd kill you if he'd get to know.  
The hall is cold.  
You feel like something has grabbed you from inside. Like an ice cold arm embracing your core, twisting it, making you sick.  
The time feels so slow.  
There is a note on the table...  
"It is for the better" - you think. You know that it is his correspondence, but if it will help you find him, you're going to risk it anyway.

 

"First of all, I am sorry I didn't wake you up. I didn't want you to suffer more than you can take.  
If you see this note as I didn't come back, that means that I am either home now, or dead.  
Either way, don't mourn me. You know how much I have suffered throughout my life.  
It's all over now, I am in a better place either way.  
If I am still alive, I will try to let you know somehow.  
If not, well...Don't mourn me. I either got what I wanted, or what I deserved.  
Rizel."


End file.
